Closed
by Blush-Candy13
Summary: Resentment, loathing, and... Love? Persephone and Hades.


"You can't do this forever, you know."

I didn't even look up. I kept my head down, buried in the bed sheets. My body is still and unmoving. Perhaps if I was still enough, he would believe me to be asleep. Then maybe he would leave me alone.

But I already knew that he wouldn't.

He leaned on the doorframe, staring at me with cold, angry eyes. He wanted me. This he had already made clear. If stealing me away from everyone I know and love wasn't enough, he kept me in a tiny, isolated room. Refusing to let me out unless I spent time with him. At first, he thought my rebelling against him would only last a few days. But as the weeks dragged on, he became less and less patient.

"Persephone, what more can I do? I've given you a new wardrobe. I've handed you luxuries that my brothers would die to get. I've provided you with servants. I've even given you your own room. Yet you still continue to ignore me. What is it that you want?"

What do I want? I want to go home. I want to be in the embrace of my mother once more. I want to dance in the sunlight that you have starved me from for so long. I want to play with the nymphs in the fields again. Most importantly, I want to be far away from you. You cruel, hard, evil god. Now I see why Zeus resents you so.

But I do not say these things. Instead, I keep still, feeling desperate and furious. He locked me here. He drained all the joy from my life. And yet he still demands my affection?

Footsteps meet my ears. He is close. I can almost see him, hair black as night, skin pale as clouds. Eyes the color of freezing blue, that cast sharp glances upon me whenever he looks at me. Never once have I seen his eyes melt into happiness. In fact, I have never seen him in a state of happiness. His lips are always in a serious frown, his face always somber. He much resembles his work; death.

A hand lays down on my back. His hand. Chills run down my spine, casting a certain coldness into my very heart. His hand is not warm, but instead like smooth, cool marble. His fingers stroke my skin. I feel myself swallow a scream.

"Why do you hate me so, little goddess? Am I really that terrible?" His voice is soothing and quiet, like he is talking to a child. The gentleness, the kindness in his voice makes me want to cry. I have not experienced any softness from Hades since my arrival. This side of him is weakening my stubborn composer of hate and proudness. A whimper escapes my lips, making me silently curse my emotional instability.

Hades hears. His fingers stop caressing me, and he removes his hand. A part of me is relieved. A bigger part of me is disappointed. I bring myself to speak. "I don't like it here."

His tone is bitter when he responds. "You have had time to adjust."

Hot tears prick at my eyes. In spite of myself, I begin yelling at him, the god of death. "Have I? Have I really? Since the moment I have arrived, you have treated me with disrespect and commanded my undying love. You are cold and mean and stubborn!" I lift my head out of the bed sheets to look at his hard, unmoving eyes. I can feel my own wetting more as I speak. "I will never love a man who has taken me away from my life, and stolen everything from me for his own selfish desires! And I will never, ever love you!"

All the sudden, he seizes me from my place on the bed, and hurls me roughly at the wall. I fall to the ground, sobs making my body shake. My eyes do not look at him. They stay on the floor, tears leaking freely from them.

"You ungrateful little BRAT!" He shouts, his voice no longer soft and gentle. "I knew I never should've taken such a baby for a wife! Don't you get it? You have nothing left up there! All you have left is me! And no matter what you do, you are stuck down here! So stop crying and accept it!"

I look up at him, expecting to see his face twisted with anger, fury burning through his ice cold eyes. I'm expecting to see a man with teeth gritted together, fists clenched, and eyes spitting flames of hatred at me. I'm expecting to see a man that loathed me.

I did not expect to see him crying.

Without another word, he spun around and slammed the door, leaving me alone.

* * *

Author's Notes- Hello! My name is Blush-Candy13! :)

I'm a new writer here, and am planning on posting lots of sweet stories on Hades and Persephone. If you have any suggestions, then tell me so! Chapter two will be up super soon!

Byes! :3


End file.
